


Huli Ka!

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: HQ! Tagalog Smut [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Filipino, M/M, Tagalog, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Punong-puno na ng pawis ang tatlo habang sabay sabay nilang iginagalaw ang kanilang mga katawan ayon sa init na nararamdaman. Pininasan ni Kageyama ang pawis ni Osamu gamit ang palad niya habang hindi tinigilan ni Atsumu ang utong ni Kageyama at kinukurot-kurot pa rin niya ito.





	Huli Ka!

**Author's Note:**

> Tangina hindi ko na alam pumasok sa isip ko bat ko ba ginagawa to hahahaha

"Pwede bang sa ibang lugar niyo gawin yan? Alam mo naman na ayokong may ginagawa kang kababalaghan sa kwarto natin, Osamu" ang pasigaw na sinabi ni Atsumu sa kanyang kakambal.

Itinakip ni Kageyama ang kanyang mga palad sa kanyang mainit na mukha habang inaayos ni Osamu ang kanyang uniporme.

"Pa-pasensya na" ang tanging binitawang salita ni Kageyama bago sila tumayo ni Osamu sa kama at dahang-dahang naglakad patungo sa pintuan. Ilang hakbang na lamang at makakalabas na sila ng biglang naramdaman ni Kageyama na may humablot sa kanyang kaliwang kamay.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Osamu ng makita niyang nakangisi ang kanyang kakambal habang pinagmamasdan ang kanyang kasintahan. "Anong ibig sabihin nito, Atsumu?" tanong ni Osamu. Sinagot siya ni Atsumu ng "Magkakambal tayo. Kung ano ang iyo, akin din. Hindi ba?"

Napuno ng takot si Kageyama. Hindi niya lamang ipinapahalata na halos mabasag ang kanyang dibdib sa lakas ng tibok nito. Hindi siya makakapayag na matalo at matakot siya ni Atsumu, lalo na sa ganitong kalagayan.

"Pwede ba, Atsumu. Lalabas na kami ni Osamu. Wala ng aabala sa'yo"

"Kung papipiliin ko ang kapatid ko, alam kong ako ang pipiliin niya. At alam ko din na sa sobrang bait niya, alam niya kung paano ako magalit. Hindi ba, Osamu?"

"Atsumu, tigilan mo na 'to. Aalis na kami ni Kageyama"

Hinila ni Atsumu si Kageyama ng malakas papunta sakanyang direksyon at nanakawan niya ng halik ang binata. Pumipiglas si Kageyama ngunit hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit mas malakas si Atsumu sa kanya. Ibinato ni Atsumu sa kama si Kageyama at inumpisahan nanaman niyang lamutakin ang bibig ng binata.

Napapaiyak sa sakit si Kageyama at napatingin siya sa direksyon ni Osamu. Nanlumo ang binata ng makita niyang bumakat ang matigas na ari nito sa shorts na suot-suot. Tinignan ni Atsumu ang kanyang kapatid at sinabi habang nakangisi "Oh diba? Kambal kami. Alam niya na wala na siyang laban. Alam niya kung ano ang nakakabuti sa'ming dalawa. Ano, Osamu? Nalibugan ka ba habang pinapanood mo kami ni Kageyama? Kami ng kasintahan mo?"

Napalunok si Osamu at tinitigan si Kageyama. Naluluha na ang binata at nagmamakaawang itigil nila ang kanilang binabalak, ngunit nanalo ang init sa loob ni Osamu at biglang sumampa sa kama - sa may uluhan ni Kageyama. Itinaas ni Atsumu ang katawan ni Kageyama at iniharap ito kay Osamu. Itinaas ni Atsumu ang sando ni Kageyama at nilapirot ang mapulang utong ng binata. Napaungol na lamang ito lalo nang makita niya sa kanyang harapan si Osamu na dinidilaan - binabasa ang kanyang kanang hintuturo at gitnang daliri gamit ang sariling laway habang ibinababa ng kaliwang kamay ang shorts ni Kageyama.

"O-Osamu, nakakahiya. W-Wag" paputol na hikbi ni Kageyama.

"Pasensya na, Kageyama. Hayaan mo. Hindi ka namin sasaktan"

Habang nilalaro ni Atsumu ang utong ni Kageyama at ipinasok ni Osamu ang kanyang mga daliri sa loob ni Kageyama. Mainit at malagkit, iyon ang unang naramdaman ni Osamu. Hindi siya mapakali. Pataas at pababa ang kanyang beywang. Balisang balisa. Unti-unting kinakagat ni Atsumu ang sensitibong kaliwang tenga ni Kageyama at pinipigilan niya ang kanyang ungol sa sarap na nadarama.

"Handa ka na ba, Tobio?"

Ng marinig ni Kageyama sa bibig ni Osamu ang kanyang pangalan ay sumikip ang butas nito na ikinatuwa ng kanyang kasintahan.

"Atsumu, sa tingin ko kaya ka na ni Kageyama"

"Mabuti naman" wika ng kakambal.

Nararamdaman ng magkakambal ang nginig ng katawan ni Kageyama at lalo nila itong ikinatuwa. Tinanggal ng tuluyan ni Osamu ang pambaba nila ni Kageyama at ibinuka niya ang sarili niyang pwetan upang ipakita kay Kageyama na maluwag na ito, na handa na niyang tanggapin ang mainit na tarugo ng binata.

Binasa at hinigop muna ni Kageyama ang butas ni Osamu bago niya itutok ang kanyang ari. Pinwesto naman ni Atsumu ang kanyang pagkalalake sa butas ni Kageyama.

Humiga si Osamu ng maipasok ni Kageyama ang malaking titi nito habang lumuhod si Atsumu sa likuran ni Kageyama at ibinara ang pagkalalaki sa butas ng binata.

Maingay. Mainit. Mapusok.

Punong puno na ng pawis ang tatlo habang sabay sabay nilang iginagalaw ang kanilang mga katawan ayon sa init na nararamdaman. Pininasan ni Kageyama ang pawis ni Osamu gamit ang palad niya habang hindi tinigilan ni Atsumu ang utong ni Kageyama at kinukurot-kurot pa rin niya ito.

"Alam mo bang sumisikip ka pag ginagawa ko 'to, Tobio?"

"A-ano ba! Atsumu-ah"

"T-Tobio, sakin ka tumingin. Ako lang tignan mo.. ahh. ahhh"

"O-Osamu.."

"Tangina, kaya pala mahal na mahal mo 'tong si Kageyama. Napakasikip"

"A-Ano ba yang sinasabi mo, Atsumu ahh ahhh"

"La-lalabasan na ahhh ko, Tobio"

"O-Osamu, sabay na ta-tayo.. Ahh. Ahhh"

"Hoy. Wag niyo kong kalimutan dito.. uhhh. uhhh"

"AHhhhhh"

Sabay silang nilabasan. Ipinutok ni Kageyama ang sarili niyang katas sa loob ni Osamu at pinuno naman ni Atsumu ang pwetan ni Kageyama ng mainit na tamod.

Nagpahinga ng ilang sandali si Kageyama at pinunasan ang kanyang sarili. Ang natatanging ingay na maririnig na lamang sa kuwarto ng kambal ay ang hilig nilang dalawa. Dahan dahang nagbihis si Kageyama at nilisan ang tahanan ng mga Miya.


End file.
